Talk:Yubashiri
Lack of information and references While I remember reading an SBS, where Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu are categorized, I cannot see any reference about it and I feel, since this info is not taken from the manga itself, we ow to make one. The problem is that I don't know how to add references and that's why I'm asking the community for that. Sorry about it. Also, the manga never mentions that Yubashiri was a family heirloom of Ippon Matsu. If there is a reference that makes this info valid please add it, I'm not aware of one. If it is just taken from the anime it is not a valid info and in my opinion it should be deleted. Third, the manga in the translation I'm reading (the one posted in the mangafox site) refers that the maker of the sword's hilt is called Kurourushita Chikoshirae and the maker of sword's blade Midare Bakojouyi. While I'm pretty sure these info should be included to the page, I cannot trust the romanization and that's why I don't take the responsibility to add this part before I ask. I suppose these two characters should also have their own pages in the wikia. Here is the translation I read and gathered these info. K the AWC (talk) 14:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Everything in that first paragraph is in the reference at the end of the paragraph (Chapter 97), including the grade, and the fact that it was an heirloom. The (very bad) translation skipped these for some reason. I agree that the names of the people who made it should be included, but I don't think they need their own pages - they would be the stubbiest articles on the wiki. 15:02, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm adding mangapanda's translation of this page. It is describing the sword, it is categorizing, but it doesn't say anything about its creators or if it is a heirloom. I really dont know what to say, maybe only someone who can read the raw can help. K the AWC (talk) 16:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) That translation looks right. The first translation you linked to screwed up by thinking that "black-lacquered" and "unravelled" were people's names. The heirloom line is on the next page, middle panel. 16:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Somebody should check what Viz wrote. 16:49, August 20, 2013 (UTC) As Zodiaque stated correctly the first source provided by K the AWC is a mistranslation and it shouldn't be taken seriously. The second source is somewhat better translated but it is still lacking (MangaPanda did not translate this and are merely hosting it; their translations are usually terrible at that). Stephen, the guy handling the translations for Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha, translated this some time before he was hired by VIZ Media. Here is his translation: "Its make, a black-lacquered long sword. The blade, an unravelled edge with a small T. The Ryo-Wazamono "Yubashiri" (Snow Run)!! I guarantee its sharpness!! Mine may not be the greatest of stores, but I can assure you that this is my finest and most valuable sword." I hope that helps clear things up. MasterDeva (talk) 09:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it did. Sorry for the confusion I created. K the AWC (talk) 14:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC)